mygympartneramonkeyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Last Whooperding
The Last Whooperding is the second issue of the My Gym Partner's a Monkey comics. It comes from Issue #43 of the Cartoon Network Block Party franchise. Synopsis Adam and Jake make up a fake animal species, to pass a class project they didn't study for. Plot Adam and Jake exit a pet store, having purchased a rabbit. They use a red marker to put a bunch of dots on it and name in the "Whooperding". Adam and Jake go to school, where a "Rare Species" report is due. Adam and Jake are cheating with this so-called "Whooperding" and they hope no one knows it's a rabbit, not just because they'll fail their report, but also because of the school's strict ban on bunnies. When presenting the "Whoopering" to the class, Mr. Hornbill is shocked, revealing that this "Whooperding" is actually a real species, that has been extinct for thousands of years. Adam and Jake's accidentally accurate lie of a presentation, gets them not only praised at school, but showered with media exposure, from news reporters far and wide. In the height of the Whooperding craze, the B.A.A.A. Activists step in and protest for Charles Darwin Middle School to become a "Sacred Whooperding Sanctuary". They have a court order to back this up, which results in Principal Pixiefrog losing his job. Adam and Jake try to patch things up by washing the Whooperding's spots off, but as it turns out, Jake used permanent makers. Next, they try shaving it's spots off, but the B.A.A.A. activists swipe it away from them and the Whooperding takes advantage of the situation by playing the victim card (apparently having the ability to talk now). He claims Principal Pixiefrog's Office as his own and kicks everyone else out. The Whooperding evicts all students and teachers from the school, so he can have it demolished with a crane and wrecking ball. Adam and Jake's final attempt to save the day is spraying it with spot remover. Jake suddenly leaps up to the crane and sprays the Whooperding before anyone can stop him. This works like a charm and the students and B.A.A.A. activists alike, gang up on him and take him down. Principal Pixiefrog gives Adam and Jake detention for bringing a bunny to school, and Adam and Jake, out of comedic desperation, cover themselves in spots and claim to be a "protected species", which Principal Pixiefrog then labels as "The Spotted Dingalings". Characters Major *Adam Lyon *Jake Spidermonkey *Whooperding *B.A.A.A. Activists *Principal Pixiefrog Minor *Slips Python *Windsor Gorilla *Mr. Hornbill *Henry Armadillo *Ingrid Giraffe (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Lupe Toucan (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Mr. Mandrill (Non-Speaking Cameo) Trivia Cultural References *The title is a pun on "The Last Unicorn". Continuity *The school ban on rabbits, mentioned in "Diplomatic Insanity" is brought up again. *The B.A.A.A. Activists" from "Inoculation Day" return. Gallery Whooperding Page 1.jpg Whooperding Page 2.jpg Whooperding Page 3.jpg Whooperding Page 4.jpg Whooperding Page 5.jpg Whooperding Page 6.jpg Whooperding Page 7.jpg Whooperding Page 8.jpg Category:Comics